Resonance Raman spectroscopy will be applied to nucleic acids, using ultraviolet laser excitation. Spectral responses to base pairing and stacking interactions, as well as to the backbone conformation, will be mapped. Applications to biologically important structures are planned. Flavins and flavoproteins will be studied via the surface enhanced Raman technique, using adsorption on silver colloids or electrodes to enhance the Raman spectrum while quenching fluorescence. Pyridoxal coenzymes will be studied with resonance Raman spectroscopy, using time-resolved techniques to explore their photochemistry.